Brotherly Moments
by Guardian of Fear
Summary: This is just a few moments shared between Rin and Yukio were they grow closer together as siblings. These moments are either changed from the anime or completely made up. This is my first Blue Exorcist story so I welcome any constructive criticism. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Shoot me." Rin said.

His arms fell by his side, sword still firmly in his grasp. Yukio's eyes widened in shock as he stared at his brother, gun still pointed at him. Of all the things Yukio never expected Rin to say that.

"I will if I have to." Yukio replied, not letting his emotions show.

"I know, because you're an exorcist and I'm a demon. It's the way things are." Rin said. "But I also know that you hate me because of what I am, and to be honest, I hate myself too. But it would make you happy to shoot me, then I'm okay with dyeing. So do it Yukio, shoot me." A lone tear fell down Rin's face.

The two brothers stood there for a second just staring at each other. Suddenly Rin ran towards Yukio, sword held in a deadly arche. Jumping over Yukio, Rin killed the giant hobgoblin that was behind the younger twin.

Standing with his back towards Yukio, Rin said, "You can kill me if you want. You can do it right now, but I'm not fighting my own little brother. That is pathetic."

Rin sheathered his sword, his back still towards Yukio. They stood in silence for a while, when finally Yukio broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." Yukio said.

"For what?" Rin asked.

"For being such a horrible brother." Yukio said now holding back tears.

"You're not a horrible brother." said Rin a shacky voice.

"Yes I am." said Yukio dropping his guns and walking to his big brother.

When Yukio faced his brother he noticed that Rin was crying.

"Why are you crying Nii-san?" asked Yukio.

"Because everything is my fault. None of this would have happened if I didn't unsheathed this damn sword. The old man could still be alive and you might not hate me as much." falling to his knees Rin begin to cry.

Yukio fell to his knees as well and held his brother in his arms.

"I don't hate you Nii-san. I also don't blame you for anything that happened. I love you Nii-san, and I'm sorry for not being there for you when Father died." said Yukio finally letting his tears fall down his face.

"I love you too Yukio." Rin said as his grip on his younger brother tightened as more tears fell.

After a few more moments of crying the two separated, and wiped off their faces.

"We need to share some more of these brotherly moments." said Rin with a smile on his face.

"We do, just in a more civil manner next time." Yukio said sharing the same smile as Rin.

Once they had both composed themselves, Rin took his seat and Yukio let the other students back into classroom. The lesson then went on without a hitch.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought. This is my first Blue Exorcist story and I really enjoyed writing it. I plan for this to be a few one-shots that I will write when ever I can. Again thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of looking Yukio finally found his older brother. He was hiding in their closet, and Yukio would've never found him if he didn't hear the older twin's sniffling.

"Nii-san." Yukio said, slowly opening the closet door.

"Yeah." Rin said, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"What's the matter Nii-san?" Yukio asked, sitting in the now cramped closet with his brother.

"It's nothing." Rin said not meeting his brother's eyes.

"No, it's something. Come on, you can tell me Nii-san." Yukio said.

After a moment of silence Rin spoke in a shaky voice, "They hate me."

Rin broke down into sobs, Yukio wrapped his arms around his brother.

"They don't hate you Nii-san. They're just a little confused about what's going on. They'll come around, you'll see." Yukio said holding Rin close to his chest, trying to comfort Rin as best he could.

Yukio wasn't really sure what to do. It was always Rin picking him up and dusting him off, not the other way around. Yukio has never really seen Rin break down like this. Suddenly it hit Yukio how much pain his brother was really in. Sure Yukio knew a little because of what happened on Rim's first day of cram school, but Yukio would've never guessed this.

"How do you know that Yukio? From the way Bon yelled at me today I don't think any of them will come around." Rin said, still clutching at his younger brother's shirt as if his life depended on it.

"Nii-san." Yukio said patting Rim's head.

"I knew it was to good to be true. I knew as soon as they found out that I am Satin's son, they would all leave me. I knew it Yukio, I knew it and I still let them in. Now look at me, I'm a mess." Rin said the sobs picking up again.

"Rin look at me," Yukio said, " you are a great person. If those fools can't see it that's their loss. You need to realize how great how great of a person you are Nii-san. Because once you realize that, you can do anything. Just let things play out and if they do come around great, but if they don't forget about them." Yukio said.

Rin pulled Yukio into a hug, "Thank you, I needed that." Rin said.

"Anytime Nii-san." Yukio said, hugging Rin back.

They stayed like that until Yukio noticed Rim's breathing even out. Very slowly Yukio got Rin out of the closet and into his bed. After putting Rin to bed Yukio got ready to head that way himself.

'What an emotional evening,' Yukio thought, 'but I'm glade we got to have another brotherly moment.'

**A\N: Well wasn't that just something? I would like to thank to you guys for the review, favorites, and followers. Please tell me what you guys think, and if you want to see a brotherly moment PM me or leave a review.**

**Question- If you were to ship Rin with a female character, who would it be?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is episode 20 Mask. **

**When Yukio shot Rin with a fast acting tranquilizer bullet, but what if wasn't a tranquilizer bullet? What if it was one of Yukio's holy water bullets?**

Bang!

Yukio pulled the trigger, shooting Rin in the shoulder.

"Yukio! What did you do?" Shura yelled as she went to Rim's side.

He'll be fine Shu-"

"Yukio, Rin's bleeding." Shura said, interrupting Yukio.

Hearing that Yukio quickly went to his brother's side. Yukio was surprised to see a small puddle of blood starting to form at his brother's shoulder.

'What have I done?' Yukio thought.

"Yukio we need to stop or slow the bleeding." Shura said, taking Yukio out of thoughts.

Yukio knelt down next to Rin, examing the wound. It went all the way through, but why wasn't Rin healing?

'The holy water.' Yukio thought.

"I need a towl and then go find some help. We need to get him to a hospital." Yukio said.

Shura jumped up found a towl and ten quickly went to get help.

"Yukio?" Rin asked, wincing as pain shot though his shoulder.

"Nii-san, you're going to be fine,but you got to stay still." Yukio said.

"You shot me, why?" Rin asked, starting to feel tired.

"I didn't mean to, it was supposed to be a tranquilizer. Nii-san you have to stay awake, okay?" Yukio said pressing a little harder on Rin's shoulder.

"Mmhh." Rin mumbled starting to slip into unconsciousness.

"Nii-san stay awake." Yukio said, starting to panick.

'He's losing to much blood.' Yukio thought.

Not even a minute later people in black coats, like Yukio's, started to pull Yukio away from Rin. He let them, knowing that they were going to help his older brother.

After that Yukio didn't really know what was going on. Only that he was in a car and the he was in a rather uncomfortable chair.

"Okumura?" someone said.

Someone nudged Yukio and he looked up seeing a doctor.

"Yes?" Yukio asked coming out of his dazed like state.

"Your brother, Rin, lost a lot of blood, and it was touch and go a while. But we were able to stop the bleeding, and he was is recovering like he should be. He will be in a little pain for a while but other then that he should make a full recovery in a few weeks. You can go see him if you want, he is in room 207." said the docter

"Thank you." said Yukio.

Yukio and Shura, who Yukio just realized was with him, walked to Rin's room. Rin was asleep when they got there .

"I'm glade you're okay Nii-san." Yukio whispered as he sat in the chair next to Rin's bed.

**A\N: So I came up with this idea after re-watching episode 20. Tell what you guys think, and if you have any one-shot ideas you would like to see me write please tell me. I love reading the reviews. Also if you don't feel like reviewing your one-shot idea you can PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

To say Rin was a little nervous was an understatement. Ever since Shiemi told him about the great news a few days ago, Rin has been a bundle of nerves. Don't get him wrong he was extremely excited about the hole thing and couldn't wait, but still nervous as ever.

It was about time though, they had been trying since their fourth anniversary about 7 months ago. They had got ten married when they were 24 and both agreed to wait on having kids. On their fourth anniversary they decided they were ready, they both had good steady jobs and they could handle a child.

At the moment Rin was on his way to Yukio's house to tell him and his little family about the news. Yukio got married not to long after Rin and has a little boy, who is now two and a half.

Rin knocks on the door and he can hear the little patter of feet on the other side of the door. The door swings open and there is Yukio with little Akio at his feet.

"Uncle Rin!" said Akio.

"Akio." said Rin, crouching down to hug the small child.

"Nii-san what a surprise." Yukio said. "Come in, Hikaru is in the kitchen."

Nodding Rin got up and followed Yukio, Akio following next to Rin.

"Rin! It's good to see you." said Hikaru as Rin came into the kitchen.

"Good to see you too Hikaru." said Rin, taking a seat at the table.

"Do you want something to drink or something?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm good but thanks. I actually have some news that I needed to tell you guys." Rin said getting a little nervous.

"Good news I hope." said Yukio noticing Rin's nervous tone.

"It's amazing news, Shiemi's pregnant." Rin said, a grin spreading across his face.

There was a round of congratulations and Akio was jumping around, after Yukio explained what was going on, excited he would have a playmate. After a while of talking, Hikaru and Akio left to get some things from the store.

"Yukio?" said Rin, getting Yukio's attention.

"Yes?" said Yukio.

"How am I going to do this?" asked Rin.

"Do what?" asked Yukio, having a general idea as to were this is going.

"Be a good father." Rin said.

"Like you do everything else Nii-san." Yukio said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what if I'm a horrible father? What if the baby gets my demonic powers? I don't want her to have to live with that." said Rin.

"Nii-san, being a father is hard, I'm not going to lie. You're going to make mistakes, and that's okay. Because you're not perfect. If your baby happens to get your demonic powers that's okay too. Because you'll be there to support them and pick them up when they get down. You will also be able to understand and be able to help them control their powers. Nii-san you have nothing to worry about, you'll be a great father and that's all that matters." Yukio said, meaning every word he said.

"Thank you Yukio." said Rin as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Anytime Nii-san, and if you or Shiemi need anything don't be afraid to ask." Yukio said.

They got up, hugged, and Yukio walked Rin to the door.

"Thank you for always being there for me Yukio." said Rin as he stood at the door.

"That's what I'm here for." Yukio said. "Now get home, Shiemi is probably getting worried about you."

The brothers said goodbye and Rin went home.

When Hikaru and Akio returned home, Hikaru asked, "So what else did you and Rin talk about?"

"Nothing else really, we just shared another brotherly moment." said Yukio with a smile on his face.

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see or read. Tell me what you think, I love reading the reviews. I have one more idea and then that's it unless someone gives me a good one. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Akio means bright man and Hikaru means shinning brilliance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day. They were headed to the doctor to find out if it is a boy or a girl. Once again Rin was a ball of nerves. Shiemi rested her hand on her husband's knee as he drove. She could feel how nervous he is and she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous too. Shiemi knew of course why Rin ws so nervous, and she was nervous for part of the same reason.

What if she was a terrible mother? She didn't know the first thing about raising a child. Sure she's read the books and so has Rin but it still doesn't stop them from being scared.

Shiemi knew Rin was afraid of the child getting his demonic powers. But Shiemi didn't care if the child did get demonic powers or didn't. If the child did then Shiemi knew she would love and protect the child with all her being, and if the child didn't that wouldn't change a thing.

Rin really wanted a girl for him to spoil, but Shiemi wouldn't mind a boy. She's liked the idea of a momma's boy since she found out she was pregnant. But she also doesn't oppose the idea of a momma's girl either.

When the couple arrived at the doctor's office they walked in hand in hand. Shiemi signed in and they waited to be called back. Not even five minutes passed until a nurse was calling them back into a room.

"Is there anything I can get you?" asked the nurse.

"I think we're good, but thank you." replied Shiemi.

"Okay, the doctor will be in with you shortly." said the nurse as she left the room.

Shiemi and Rin sat there in silence as they waited for the doctor. Rin rung his hands as he looked around the room; while Shiemi sat up on the examining table with her hands folded in her lap. Ten minutes later the door opens and in walks the doctor.

"Hello, I'm ." he greeted

"Hello." chirped Shiemi.

"So you're here today for a check-up and to find out the gender, right?" asked .

"Yes." said Rin as he stood up to stand next to Shiemi.

Nodding his head, pulled over the ultra-sound machine. Shiemi laid down an lifted her shirt to show her slightly swollen stomach.

"This will be a little cold." said as he put the gel stuff on Shiemi's stomach.

Shiemi grabbed Rin's hand as got the wand like thing and put it on her stomach. After a few seconds an image popped up on the screen.

"Your baby looks perfectly healthy, has all ten fingers and toes. Would you like to know the gender now?" asked .

The awe struck parents nodded their heads. No matter how many times they saw their baby they still couldn't believe this was happening.

Chuckling slightly, turned his head back to the screen.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." said .

Tears of joy filled Shiemi's eyes and Rin held Shiemi's hand a little tighter at hearing the doctor.

"I'll print you off some pictures." said .

After gave them the pictures the two left a doctor's office. Rin couldn't wait to tell Yukio.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming. I know this didn't have a brotherly moment in it but the next one will, if I planned it right. I'm sorry this took so long to write but I got it done finally. I've had it written on paper for a few weeks it just took me forever to type up. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think. **

**One more thing I posted a Naruto one-shot if I have any readers that like Naruto. Check it out if you like and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Until next time my lovely followers.**


End file.
